Souvenirs de lycée
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Dix ans après ses années lycée, Blaine part quelques jours pour Lima après une dispute avec Kurt. Par le plus grand des hasards, il retrouve Sebastian, et découvre en lui un tout nouvel homme, bien loin du garçon arrogant de la Dalton Academy. Et s'il profitait de ces quelques jours pour retourner là où il a passé les plus belles années de sa vie ?


Souvenirs de lycée

_**Résumé :**_ Dix ans après ses années lycée, Blaine part quelques jours pour Lima après une dispute avec Kurt. Par le plus grand des hasards, il retrouve Sebastian, et découvre en lui un tout nouvel homme, bien loin du garçon arrogant de la Dalton Academy. Et s'il profitait de ces quelques jours pour retourner là où il a passé les plus belles années de sa vie ?

_**Disclaimer **_**:** Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Je suis de retour avec une fiction Glee, même Klaine, je dois l'avouer, c'est surprenant, mais j'ai décidé de me lancer dans le nouveau. Petite dédicace à Rikurt36 ;D**_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^ Je tiens à préciser que je ne tiens pas compte de la saison 4 (en même temps je ne l'ai pas vu alors bon).**_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve après !**_

OoOoOoOoO

Il sourit largement à l'hôtesse qui lui souhaitait un bon voyage en l'invitant à entrer dans l'avion. Dire qu'elle était payée juste pour lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que cet avion finisse craché dans la campagne… Il lui montra son billet avant d'entrer dans l'avion. Il chercha alors sa place dans les grandes allées de l'appareil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son billet. Correspondance New-York, Lima. H75. Super, il était contre la fenêtre, et au fond de l'avion. Il donna quelques coups de coude pour enfin atteindre sa rangée.

Lorsque le châtain releva la tête pour mettre son sac dans le casier prévu à cet effet, il faillit lâcher son baguage à main en découvrant son voisin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés était tranquillement assis et attendait le décollage.

-Blaine !

Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson était dans le même avion. Blaine Anderson était assis sur le siège juste à côté du sien. Celui-ci tourna la tête en entendant son prénom mais ne comprit pas tout de suite qui était devant lui. Il réagit enfin quelques secondes plus tard :

-Sebastian ?!

-Eh oui, c'est moi ! Si je pensais te retrouver ici !

Sebastian n'avait toujours pas bougé et les autres passagers n'arrêtaient pas de le bousculer. Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de ranger son sac. Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es assis dans le coin ?

-Juste à côté de toi en fait, sourit-il.

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Blaine. Sebastian réussit tant bien que mal à passer pour s'asseoir à côté du brun.

-Ça fait quoi ? Dix ans ?

-Depuis la remise des diplômes. Tu es parti rejoindre Kurt à New York.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Sebastian ? Tu vas à Lima ?

Blaine observa son vieil ami. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à croire que cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Sebastian avait fait le même constat : Blaine avait toujours ses beaux cheveux bruns bouclés. Seule différence, il ne les retenait plus avec du gel.

-Comme toi, je suppose, le vol est direct, répondit le châtain.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à New York ? Tu habites ici ?

-Non, je vis à Lima, j'étais on va dire en vacances.

Blaine acquiesça.

-Alors tu es resté à Lima, toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

-Je suis prof de chant et de danse à la Dalton Academy.

-Tu es également resté au lycée alors, sourit Blaine.

-La Dalton Academy n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il y a toujours autant de gays ! Et toi, tu fais quoi de beau ?

-Je suis chorégraphe pour les comédies musicales de Broadway.

-Tu es monté en grade dis donc. Broadway !

-Ouais, rigola Blaine.

-Ça me fait bizarre de te revoir ici après tout ce temps, avoua Sebastian.

-Moi aussi ! Mais ça te fait plaisir ?

-Bien sûr, mais ça ne doit pas être la même chose pour toi, vu ce que je vous ai fait subir au lycée.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis très content de te revoir, le rassura Blaine. J'ai oublié tout ça depuis le temps. Je sais que tu étais juste jaloux de nous.

Sebastian pouffa.

-Moi, jaloux du Glee Club ?

-Exactement ! On était tous très soudés, je t'assure, l'ambiance du Glee Club était vraiment différente de celle des Warblers.

-C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu parler du Glee Club, ils sont toujours aussi soudés. Depuis votre victoire aux Nationales, ils sont beaucoup plus populaires dans le lycée. Mais les Warblers sont également très doués, cela va de soi !

-Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur.

-Pourquoi tu vas à Lima ? demanda Sebastian. Tu n'habites plus à New York ?

-Plus depuis ce matin, enfin, je ne sais pas trop, je vais simplement prendre l'air quelques jours, dit Blaine tristement. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu faisais à New York ?

-Des vacances, je te dis.

-Je t'en prie, je n'y crois pas une seconde, vu ta tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

-Tu sembles surexcité !

-Je l'avoue, je reviens d'un rendez-vous important.

Blaine l'incita à poursuivre.

-Je suis devenu papa Blaine ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

-Papa ? Mais c'est super !

-Je te rassure, je suis toujours gay, précisa Sebastian. J'ai adopté.

-Félicitations, je suis très content pour toi, sincèrement ! sourit le bouclé.

-J'avais quelques papiers d'administration à remplir, alors j'ai dû partir en urgence hier matin.

Tout à leur discussion, ils ne firent pas attention à l'agent qui leur présentait les règles de sécurité et les issus de secours. Sebastian fit part à Blaine de ce qu'il pensait de ces gens.

-Ils font tout pour nous persuader qu'il n'y a pas de risques, mais si cet avion a décidé de se crasher, ils ne pourront absolument rien y faire.

-C'est un point de vue… intéressant, murmura Blaine.

-Tu deviens tout pâle.

-Désolé, je ne supporte pas l'avion.

-Il fallait prendre un train !

-Plus de billets disponibles…

-T'inquiète, il y a qu'une chance sur un million qu'on s'écrase ! Enfin, je crois…

-C'est sensé me rassurer ? déglutit Blaine.

-Mais on a des parachutes !

Blaine blémit encore plus et Sebastian rigola :

-Désolé, j'arrête de te taquiner, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mmm…

Quelques minutes plus tard l'avion décolla. Blaine était littéralement accroché aux dossiers de son siège. Dix minutes passèrent sans qu'ils échangent une seule parole. Le soleil disparaissait déjà, il était près de 22h et 8h de vol les séparait de Lima. La nuit allait être longue. Blaine avait un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était assis juste à côté de Sebastian Smythe alors que cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Une fois que Blaine fut enfin calmé suite au décollage, il demanda enfin :

-Et c'est qui l'heureux élu ?

Sebastian se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-C'est qui le deuxième père ? demanda-t-il en désignant la bague au doigt de Sebastian. Je t'avoue que je suis surpris, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu étais plutôt du genre à changer de copains tous les soirs.

-Il faut croire que j'ai changé. J'en avais assez, comme tu dis, que les mecs s'intéressent à moi pour le cul, alors j'ai décidé de me caser.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Raphaël.

-Il ne devait pas venir ?

-Il m'accompagne partout.

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

Une serveuse passa dans leur rang et leur proposa des sandwiches. Blaine refusa, assez mal comme ça et Sebastian prit une salade de poulet. Une fois qu'elle s'éloigna, Sebastian répondit enfin :

-Raphaël est décédé l'année dernière.

-Oh… Euh… Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Ne le sois pas. Dès qu'on s'est rencontré, il m'a parlé de sa tumeur. Le cancer s'est généralisé, j'étais préparé à sa disparition depuis longtemps. On s'est mariés il y a trois ans.

-Tu le connaissais depuis combien de temps ?

-Six ans. On a eu de belles années devant nous et Raphaël a toujours voulu adopter.

-C'est bien que tu ais fait les démarches sans lui. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Ne le prends pas mal, hein.

-T'inquiète, je comprends.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Blaine se sentait mal pour l'ancien Warbler. Il avait demandé une véritable relation, et son compagnon mourait d'un cancer… Blaine se laissa porter par les souvenirs du lycée. Le Glee Club, les Nationales… C'était une si belle époque, comparée à aujourd'hui.

-Tout va bien, Blaine ? s'inquiéta Sebastian.

Blaine essuya les larmes qui étaient apparues sur son visage.

-Oui, oui…

-Raconte-moi. Où est passée Kurt ?

Blaine fondit soudain en larmes. Sebastian, surpris, l'attira sur son épaule

-Hey, Blaine, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sebastian attendit que le bouclé se calme.

-On est mariés depuis 6 ans, et on s'est séparé ce matin… Enfin, je crois.

-Comment ça tu crois ?

-Je retourne à Lima pour réfléchir, prendre l'air… Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris ce billet d'avion, ça a été instinctif de vouloir retourner à Lima…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il avait un amant.

-Kurt Hummel t'a trompé ?

-Il affirme qu'il ne l'aime pas, que c'est l'autre qui l'a dragué, qu'il ne ressent rien pour lui et qu'il a passé une seule nuit avec lui.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Il dit que mon travail de chorégraphe ne nous laisse pas assez de temps pour nous. Il se sent seul. C'est vrai que je travaille beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas facile, Broadway !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Kurt ?

-Il travaille pour Channel, dans leur boutique de vêtements. Il a des horaires de travail plus faciles…

-Il regrette ce qu'il a fait ?

-Apparemment oui, mais je ne sais plus quoi croire…

-Il a eu un moment de solitude, il était perdu, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, je sais qu'il t'aime encore.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Kurt Hummel ne plus aimer Blaine Anderson ? Excuse-moi, mais ça me ferait bien rire.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas croire que votre couple se termine comme ça. Tu as raison, prends des vacances à Lima, ça ne peut que te faire du bien, mais ne le laisse pas tomber.

-Tu penses que je dois lui pardonner ?

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Blaine, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Il m'a trahi, j'ai du mal à le croire…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va redevenir comme avant, Blaine.

-Je l'espère…

OoOoOoOoO

-Blaine, on va atterrir, murmura Sebastian en secouant son ami.

-Quoi ?

-On arrive dans 10 minutes.

Blaine ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi.

-Tu vois, on est toujours en vie !

-Sebastian… rigola Blaine.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je me tais !

Lorsque l'atterrissage imminent fut annoncé, Blaine se sentit de nouveau nauséeux.

-C'est vraiment pas pour toi, l'avion, sourit le Warbler.

-Effectivement…

L'atterrissage se passa sans aucun problème et ils descendirent de l'avion.

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué, murmura Blaine.

-Tu n'es pas revenu depuis ton départ ?

-Si, on rend souvent visite au père de Kurt et à sa femme, mais la dernière fois c'était il y a deux ans pour Noël. L'année dernière on est resté à New York, parce que j'avais trop de travail…

Sebastian posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru revenir un jour à tes côtés.

-C'est vrai que c'est surprenant, avoua Blaine. Bon, je vais appeler un taxi.

-Tu vas aller où ?

-Je ne sais pas, je viens bien trouver un hôtel qui voudra de moi, rigola légèrement Blaine.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi. Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne compte pas te sauter dessus, alors ne fais pas cette tête. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très amis, mais on pourrait remédier à ça. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai rencontré Raphaël.

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Je t'assure, il y a aucun risque.

-Je ne voudrai pas te déranger…

-T'inquiète, Katy sera contente d'avoir de la visite.

-C'est gentil… Katy ?

-Je t'en ai pas parlé ? Ma fille est arrivée i mois.

-Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que tu venais de faire une demande !

-Je n'ai pas été très clair, je l'avoue. J'ai fait la demande i mois.

-Alors tu es papa depuis deux mois ? sourit Blaine.

-Elle est magnifique, sourit Sebastian. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Blaine finit par accepter la proposition et ils appelèrent un taxi qui les déposa un quart d'heure plus tard devant un joli pâté de maison.

-Ça a l'air très sympa, le coin.

-Oui, c'est pas mal du tout.

Ils sortirent leurs valises de la voiture, Blaine obligea Sebastian à le laisser payer la note du taxi. Ils portèrent leur bagage jusque devant la porte et Sebastian toqua. Une jeune femme rousse apparut sur le pas de la porte.

-Sebastian ! Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien, oui ! Clara, je vous présente Blaine Anderson, un vieil ami du lycée. Il va rester ici quelques jours. Blaine, voici Clara, la baby-sitter. Elle garde Katy quand je suis au boulot et fait un travail remarquable. Vous pouvez rentrer, Clara, merci beaucoup.

-De rien, à demain, Sebastian ! Au fait, Katy dort encore. Bonne journée !

Blaine regarda l'heure. 9h du matin. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit dans l'avion… Clara disparut au coin de la rue.

-Elle habite à quelques rues d'ici, expliqua Sebastian.

Il invita Blaine à entrer dans sa maison.

-Elle est super belle, ta maison, s'extasia Blaine.

-Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.

Sebastian était en train de monter les escaliers mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Une tornade blonde lui sauta soudain dessus :

-Papa !

-Kat', ma chérie, comment ça va ?

-Tu m'as manqué, papa.

-Ça fait seulement 2 jours que je suis parti, rigola-t-il. Tu es déjà debout ?

-Je t'attendais, avoua la petite fille.

L'enfant remarqua soudain Blaine et demanda :

-C'est qui le monsieur ?

-Viens je vais te présenter.

Ils redescendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre Blaine. Celui-ci put mieux la détailler. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos, très raides, et ses yeux bleus étincelaient de malice.

-Katy, je te présente Blaine, un ami de mon ancienne école. Il va rester avec nous quelques jours. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout, sourit la petite fille.

Elle s'approcha de Blaine et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Katy.

-Salut, Katy, répondit-il en souriant. Dis-moi quel âge as-tu ?

-Cinq ans. Mais toi t'es grand, comme mon papa.

-Toi aussi, tu es une grande fille.

-Tu veux bien accompagner Blaine jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, Kat'?

-Pas de problème ! Viens !

Blaine se laissa entrainer par l'enfant et celle-ci voulut même porter son sac.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois assez grande pour porter une valise, Katy, lui sourit Blaine et elle acquiesça.

Elle l'emmena dans une petite chambre à l'étage.

-Voilà, c'est ta chambre ! Je vais faire le petit déjeuner avec papa, tu nous rejoins ?

-Merci Katy, je range quelques affaires et j'arrive.

Katy lui fit un grand sourire et disparut. Blaine soupira, enfin seul. Il avait du mal à reconnaitre Sebastian, pourtant, il avait toujours su que le Warbler avait un bon fond. Il avait eu entièrement raison. Sebastian Smythe était devenu un grand homme. Il ne laissait pas transparaître sa tristesse par rapport à la mort de son mari. Blaine aurait aimé être aussi fort et épanoui. Depuis sa dispute avec Kurt où il avait décidé de partir se réfugier à Lima, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il avait pu en arriver là. Tout se passait bien avec Kurt jusqu'à ce que ce nouvel employé arrive à Chanel et ne commence à s'intéresser à son mari. En temps normal, Blaine aurait pu faire confiance à Kurt, mais il y avait depuis quelque temps une certaine tension entre eux par rapport au travail de Blaine. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins souvent, Blaine étant souvent au travail, et quand il rentrait chez eux, Kurt était déjà couché. Blaine avait laissé partir son grand amour sans réagir. Enfin, il avait réagi, mais beaucoup trop tard… Kurt n'avait pas su résister aux avances du nouveau, se sentant trop seul. Il avait l'impression d'être lâche, d'en vouloir à ce point à Kurt. Après tout, c'était entièrement sa faute à lui… Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Kurt. Il se sentait si mal en pensant qu'il venait d'abandonner Kurt aux mains de ce nouvel employé qui avait osé le toucher ! Quel idiot il était parfois… Il devait rentrer au plus vite… En espérant que Kurt lui pardonnerait son départ… Non, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, à quoi ça servait de rentrer alors…

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée le sortit de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête avant de ranger quelques affaires dans les tiroirs de la commode. Il redescendit ensuite dans la cuisine où régnait une bonne odeur d'œufs et de bacon grillé.

-Blaine ! Viens t'asseoir ! lui proposa Katy et il accepta avec plaisir.

Sebastian les rejoignit avec une casserole à la main.

-Alors, qui a faim ?

Blaine et Katy levèrent la main en rigolant. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout ce qu'avait préparé Sebastian avait disparu. Katy parla de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant les deux jours d'absence de son père.

-Tu aimes bien l'école ? demanda Blaine.

-Oui, j'ai pleins de copines, on s'amuse beaucoup ! La maitresse est très gentille !

-Tant mieux, sourit Blaine. Bon, et si on débarrassait tout ça ?

Sebastian acquiesça et aida son ami à tout ranger tandis que Katy passait l'éponge sur la table.

-Blaine, tu voudrais bien jouer avec moi à la poupée ?

-Je pense que Blaine voudrait se reposer, le voyage a été long, on est très fatigué, Kat'.

-Mais c'est dimanche, je m'ennuie…

-Va te reposer, Sebastian, je vais jouer avec elle.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je la surveille.

-Tu es sûr ?

-J'ai toujours a-do-ré jouer à la poupée ! rigola Blaine.

-Bon, très bien, je vais dormir un peu et après tu iras te reposer aussi. Sois gentille avec Blaine, ma chérie.

-Pas d'soucis, sourit l'enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine et Katy se retrouvaient dans la chambre de celle-ci. Blaine fut étonné du nombre de jouets que possédait Katy. Sebastian la comblait, c'était certain. Blaine se demandait pourtant comment serait l'avenir de la petite fille, sans mère, et adoptée aussi âgée.

-Alors, toi, tu es elle.

Katy lui désigna une jolie petite Barbie brune.

-Et moi, je suis la blonde. On est meilleures amies.

-D'accord, sourit-il. Et qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en prenant une voix de fille et en faisait bouger la Barbie pour la faire parler.

-On part à la piscine !

-Oh, quel beau programme ! rigola Blaine, mais il s'inquiétait tout de même.

Elle avait vraiment une piscine pour ses Barbies ? Avec de l'eau ? S'ils pouvaient éviter de dévaster la chambre de la petite pendant l'absence de son père, ce serait… sympa. En voyant sa tête, Katy explosa de rire.

-Mais non, je rigole, j'ai pas de piscine, enfin, si, j'en ai une, mais papa m'interdit de l'utiliser dans la maison.

-Il fait un peu froid pour jouer dehors, Katy.

La petite avait les yeux qui brillaient et affichait un air moqueur.

-J'ai jamais dit d'aller jouer dehors. En fait, je me disais plutôt qu'on pourrait faire comme si on déménageait, et on construit une nouvelle maison. Avec ça, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les grandes boites pleines de bouts de bois rectangulaires qui pouvaient faire office de murs

Elle se moquait vraiment de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Construire une maison pour Barbie ? Mais à voir son air, il comprit qu'elle était très sérieuse.

-Bon, très bien, je vais faire de mon mieux, lui sourit-il.

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian se glissa sous la couette en baillant. Il espérait pouvoir se reposer au moins une heure.

-Oh, quel beau programme ! entendit-il.

Il percevait les éclats de rire de Katy et Blaine dans la chambre de sa fille, à l'autre bout du couloir. Il était vraiment content de retrouver Blaine après tout ce temps. La solitude pesait souvent sur ses épaules sans Raphaël. Sebastian se promit de tout faire pour que Blaine retrourne auprès de Kurt. Cette _rupture _était un vrai gâchis. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, bercé par les éclats de voix de sa fille.

OoOoOoOoO

-Papa…

Sebastian grogna dans son sommeil mais sa fille le secoua un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Blaine s'est endormi parterre.

-Mhh… Ah bon ?

Sebastian de redressa soudain.

-Je suis venu tout de suite te réveiller. Je sais que tu veux pas que je sois toute seule.

Sebastian sourit.

-C'est bien, ma chérie, je vois que je peux compter sur toi. Il s'est vraiment endormi parterre ?

-Oui, il était vraiment super fatigué, ton copain !

-Blaine n'aime pas l'avion, rigola son père.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Blaine avait tenu deux heures. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit endormi comme ça. Il rentra dans la chambre de sa fille et sourit en voyant le bouclé endormi contre le mur, une Barbie dans la main.

-C'est un vrai chantier, ici, remarqua-t-il.

-On a voulu faire une nouvelle maison pour les poupées. Dis, on va pas laisser Blaine comme ça, hein ? demanda-t-elle en tirant sur le-t-shirt de son père.

-Non, bien sûr que non. On va le mettre sur ton lit.

Sebastian s'approcha de lui et le porta facilement. Il était toujours aussi fin, et puis Sebastian faisait beaucoup de musculation. Il le déposa sur le lit de Katy et le recouvrit d'une couverture après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures. L'ancien Warbler et membre du Glee Club grogna un peu dans son sommeil et Katy faillit éclater de rire. Sebastian lui fit signe de sortir avant de fermer la porte.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Blaine est super fort à la poupée.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Viens, on va dessiner, tu veux bien, Kat' ?

-Ouii !

Katy prit la main de son père et l'entraina dans le salon. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kate lui tendit un dessin. Elle avait représenté une petite fille blonde et un homme châtain.

-C'est toi et moi ! lui sourit la petite.

Sebastian sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Raphaël aurait dû être présent sur ce dessin !

-Tu es triste, papa ?

-Non, ma chérie, souffla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sebastian voyait bien que les yeux de Katy commençaient à briller. Il allait la faire pleurer s'il continuait. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

-Non, ton dessin est parfait.

Ils se blottirent dans le canapé.

-Je t'aime, papa.

-Moi aussi, Katy. Moi aussi.

OoOoOoOoO

Blaine se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il fut étonné d'être dans le lit de Katy.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Oh non, Katy !

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre en courant. Il soupira de soulagement en découvrant Sebastian aux fourneaux.

-Oh Blaine ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Bien dormi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je devais la surveiller et…

Sebastian lui sourit.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter. Katy est venue me réveiller, elle n'est pas restée seule.

-Oh…

-Tu as l'air en bien meilleur forme.

-Oui, cet avion m'avait complètement lessivé. Il est déjà midi ?

-Oui, je nous prépare des pâtes. Tu veux bien me passer la sauce bolognaise dans le placard ?

Blaine acquiesça et lui tendit le pot.

-Merci. Cette après-midi, j'ai pensé aller au parc avec Kate. Il y a pas mal de jeux. Sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Euh… Non, pas… pas du tout… balbutia-t-il. Je suis parti un peu vite, donc non…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors, tu veux bien ?

-Oui, c'est une super idée, sourit Blaine.

Un silence s'installa que Sebastian coupa rapidement :

-Tu sembles surpris.

-Comment ça ?

-De la vie que je mène.

-Tu es un père formidable, Seb.

Blaine se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça, mais celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Peut-être un peu trop « papa poule ». Clara me le répète souvent.

-Tu fais simplement attention à elle, je te comprends.

-Je ne veux pas la perdre… Pas comme Raphaeël…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es super, sourit le bouclé.

-Merci… Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Rachel ?

-Oui, on est encore très amies, elle est à Broadway elle aussi.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Et les autres ?

-J'ai quelques nouvelles quand on vient voir la famille de Kurt, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils sont devenus, malheureusement. Vivre à New York, ce n'est pas si facile. On est plutôt du genre à se tourner vers l'avenir au lieu de regarder dans le passé.

-Je comprends… Demain, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi à la Dalton Academy. McKinley n'est pas si loin, tu pourras aller voir ton cher Glee Club, le nargua Sebastian.

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais hein ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Katy qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-On se rappelle de vieux souvenirs, répondit Blaine.

-Allez, mettez la table tous les deux, c'est prêt.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Blaine, Sebastian et Katy se retrouvaient dans un grand parc où la petite fille se fit très vite un ami. La mère du petit garçon s'approcha des deux hommes. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux verts, et semblait très gentille.

-Bonjour, messieurs, sourit-elle. Vous êtes les papas de la petite fille ?

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Non, je ne suis pas… Je ne suis qu'un ami.

-Les couples homosexuels, ça ne choque plus grand monde, vous savez…

-Vous faîtes erreur, nous sommes effectivement gays, mais je suis malheureusement veuf et Blaine est un ami d'enfance, sourit Sebastian.

La jeune femme balbutia des excuses gênées. C'est vrai que Sebastian avait été assez… Clair. Blaine reconnaissait bien là le Sebastian du lycée.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre femme…. Enfin, votre mari, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Comment s'appelle votre fils ? demanda gentiment Blaine.

-Louis. Et… C'est… votre fille ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

-Non, la mienne, répondit Sebastian, amusé. Elle s'appelle Katy.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je me présente, je m'appelle Elodie Jones, dit-elle en tendant la main.

-Je suis Sebastian Smythe, répondit-il en la lui serrant. Et voici Blaine Anderson.

Blaine lui serra aussi la main.

-Enchanté de vous connaître.

-Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ? proposa Blaine.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

Blaine la rassura et elle s'assit à côté d'eux.

-Quel âge à Katy ?

-Cinq ans. Et Louis ?

-Pareil.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu, pourtant, je viens souvent ici, remarqua le châtain.

-Je viens d'emménager à Lima avec mon mari, il y a quelques jours. J'ai inscrit Lucas à l'école, il commence demain.

-On risque de se recroiser, alors, sourit Sebastian.

-Surement ! Et vous, Blaine ? Vous habitez ici ?

-Non, je viens de New York, je suis juste en vacances pour quelques jours, répondit le bouclé.

-New York ?

Blaine lui parla un peu de son travail à Broadway et elle leur raconta sa vie d'institutrice. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans le parc, surveillant du coin de l'œil Louis et Katy. Vers quatre heures, ils se rendirent tous les cinq à la crêperie au coin de la rue. Blaine se sentait bien avec eux, il pensait enfin moins à Kurt et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il savait que ça le rattraperait bientôt. La preuve, Kurt tenta de le joindre pendant l'après-midi. En voyant le nom de l'appel, Blaine blêmit.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sebastian.

-C'est Kurt…

-Tu devrais répondre, non ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon après-midi. Je le rappellerai demain.

-Tu lui en veux tant que ça ?

-Je suis juste un peu perdu…

Blaine reçut un message.

-Écoute au moins son message.

Il acquiesça et rappela sa messagerie en s'éloignant. « Vous avez reçu un message de Kurt Hummel. Reçu aujourd'hui à 16h45 : Salut Blaine… Je suppose que tu es à Lima, j'espère que tout se passe bien… Tu sais que je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Je t'aime… Ce gars ne compte pas et n'a jamais compté pour moi… S'il te plait, mon amour, rappelle-moi. Fin du message ». Blaine supprima le message et raccrocha. Il revint auprès de Sebastian et Elodie, un peu perturbé.

-Ca va Blaine ?

Il acquiesça et sourit pour les rassurer, même si au fond il s'en voulait. Il n'était même pas capable de s'expliquer avec lui…

-Je vais devoir partir, merci pour cette belle après-midi, finit par dire Elodie en appelant son fils.

-Merci à vous, sourit Sebastian.

Louis et Katy le rejoignirent.

-Louis, on doit y aller.

Il fit une mine boudeuse.

-C'est l'heure mon chéri, sourit-elle. Papa nous attend à la maison il va faire des pizzas ce soir et il voulait que tu l'aides.

Le garçon sourit.

-D'accord.

-Dis au revoir.

Il fit un signe à Sebastian et Blaine et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Katy.

-A plus !

-Salut !

-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! les salua Elodie avant de s'éloigner, tenant son fils par la main.

-On rentre nous aussi ? demanda Katy.

-Oui, allons-y !

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Sebastian au bouclé lorsqu'il redescendit de la chambre de sa fille.

-Elle s'est endormie ?

-Oui, il suffit de lui lire une histoire, elle n'est pas compliquée. Tu veux un peu de thé ?

Blaine accepta et ils se préparèrent chacun une tasse avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé. La télé était allumée mais le son était à moitié coupé, ils entendaient à peine le journal de 20h. Sebastian attendit patiemment que Blaine réponse à la question.

-Il voulait s'excuser et avoir de mes nouvelles.

-Et tu comptes le rappeler quand ?

-Je l'appellerai demain pour lui dire que tout va bien.

-Et par la même occasion lui dire que tu rentres ?

-Je voudrais d'abord revoir les deux lieux qui ont le plus compté pour moi.

-La Dalton Academy et le lycée McKinley.

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Ensuite… Je rentrerai, enfin, quand j'arriverai à avoir Kurt au téléphone.

-Ca va s'arranger, sois en certain.

Blaine sourit tristement.

-Dis-moi, d'où vient Kate ?

-Sa mère a accouché sous X, on ne connait pas ses vrais parents. Elle a été confiée à une famille d'accueil depuis sa naissance, mais ceux-ci ont commencé à manquer d'argent, ils ne pouvaient plus subvenir à ses besoins. Quand j'ai fait ma demande, ils m'ont tout de suite présenté Katy.

-Elle t'appelle déjà papa, remarqua Blaine. Cela ne fait que deux mois.

-Elle ne me parle jamais de sa famille d'accueil. Elle n'a pas du comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Au début, elle m'a demandé où étaient ses parents, je lui ai simplement répondu que maintenant elle serait avec moi, et deux semaines plus tard, elle m'appelait pour la première fois papa.

-Elle semble très intelligente.

-Quand elle sera plus grande, je lui expliquerai d'où elle vient et qui je suis, je pense qu'elle comprendra très vite.

-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour son avenir ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle n'a pas de maman et elle risque de se retrouver avec un deuxième papa si tu…

-Si je me remarie ? Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

-Un jour, tu le seras.

-Comme tu l'as dit, elle comprendra, j'en suis certain. Pour ce qui est d'une maman, elle a déjà connu ça dans sa famille d'accueil et Clara et elle s'entendent très bien, je ne me fais pas de souci.

-Mais…

-Blaine, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, j'y suis préparé, je t'assure.

-Très bien, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, ta fille sera très bien entourée, j'en suis certain.

Sebastian dévisagea le bouclé.

-Tu te rends compte, il y avait une chance sur des millions qu'on se retrouve dans ce même avion, au même moment et juste à côté !

-Ce n'est qu'un heureux hasard ! sourit Blaine.

-Désolé de recommencer avec ça, mais Finn, tu as des nouvelles ? Il est encore avec Rachel ?

Blaine perdit son sourire.

-Non, il l'a quitté juste avant leur mariage et a décidé de partir à l'armée.

-À l'armée ?

-Oui, il voulait suivre les traces de son père.

-Il n'est pas revenu depuis ?

-De temps en temps, mais c'est apparemment très rare.

-Ca ne doit pas être facile pour Kurt…

-Oui, c'était un frère pour lui, mais je suppose que Finn a trouvé sa voie et ne reviendra pas. Rachel est d'ailleurs maintenant avec un ami qu'elle s'était fait à son école en arrivant à New York. Elle a tourné la page et même si elle refuse encore de se marier avec Brody, leur relation est très sérieuse.

-Tant mieux pour elle, elle mérite une belle vie.

Blaine sourit.

-Quoi ? J'ai toujours bien aimé Rachel !

-Bien sûr.

-On a dit qu'on oubliait le passé, Blaine !

-D'accord, d'accord !

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla en même temps que Sebastian et sa fille. Ils mangèrent un bon petit-déjeuner et Clara vint chercher Katy pour l'emmener à l'école.

-Passez une bonne journée ! leur lança Clara.

-Merci, vous aussi, répondit Blaine.

Katy prit son père dans ses bras.

-A ce soir, papa !

Sebastian sourit. Katy lança un signe de la main à Blaine avant de sortir de la maison.

-Je te rassure, d'habitude, je l'emmène à l'école, mais je commence plus tôt aujourd'hui, sourit Sebastian.

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu imagines Clara tous les matins dire aux parents : « Non, je ne suis pas la mère, simplement la nounou, son père est trop indigne pour s'occuper d'elle. »

-Je n'imaginais pas ça, le rassura Blaine. Bon, je vais essayer d'appeler Kurt.

-D'accord, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Sebastian le laissa seul et Blaine tenta de joindre Kurt. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Blaine décida de laisser un message.

-Salut, Kurt, c'est moi… Il faudrait qu'on parle, si tu pouvais me rappeler dès que tu as ce message.

Blaine raccrocha. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre, de toute façon. Il enfila son manteau et rejoignit Sebastian dans sa voiture.

-À voir ta tête, il n'a pas répondu, c'est ça ?

Blaine secoua la tête.

-T'inquiète pas, il rappellera.

-Ouais.

Sebastian démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route.

-Tu es prof, c'est ça ?

-Oui, et je suis aussi l'entraineur des Warblers.

-Mais…

-Oui, je sais, les Warblers se sont toujours débrouillés sans coach, mais seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. Et ils ne sont pas idiots, crois-moi.

-Je vois…

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la Dalton Academy. Blaine se sentait surexcité.

-Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis 10 ans !

-Eh bien, il était temps que tu te disputes avec Kurt pour revenir enfin ! Allez, viens, j'ai d'abord entrainement avec les Warblers.

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée.

-C'est toujours… ?

-Au même endroit ? Bien sûr que oui !

Blaine retrouva facilement le lieu d'entraînement des Warblers. De la musique s'échappait de la pièce. Blaine reconnut immédiatement la chanson. Teenage Dream.

-On dirait qu'ils ont commencé sans moi.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et restèrent dans un coin pour ne pas déranger les élèves qui chantaient tous en chœur et dansaient sur une chorégraphe ressemblant beaucoup à celle que faisait Blaine des années plus tôt sur la même chanson.

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Sebastian entraîna soudain Blaine au milieu de ses élèves et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se mêler à la danse et au chant, non sans plaisir bien entendu, mais il n'avait plus l'habitude de danser avec eux.

_**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight.

La musique s'arrêta et Sebastian et Blaine applaudirent. Blaine avait été très heureux de chanter avec eux.

-Vous avez été super ! les félicita Sebastian.

-Vous aussi, Monsieur ! le remercia un élève.

-Je vous présente Blaine, un ancien élève du lycée. Il a changé de lycée à mon arrivée. Il était le chef des Warblers, il y a plus de dix ans.

Les Warblers sautèrent sur l'occasion pour lui poser des tas de questions. Un élève sortit un ancien album photo des Warblers et réussit à retrouver l'époque de Blaine. Blaine fut très ému de voir ses anciens camarades sur les photos. Même Kurt figurait sur l'une d'elles.

-Vous êtes super, Monsieur Anderson ! lui lança un des Warblers.

-Non, _vous _êtes super, sourit Blaine. Vous travaillez beaucoup ?

-Tout le temps, répondit le chef des Warblers, un dénommé Lucas. On s'entraine tous les jours avec et même souvent sans lui. Cette année, on compte bien gagner les nationales !

-Et les New Directions ? Vous les connaissez ?

-Si on les connait ? Ils partent tous les ans aux Nationales, ces veinards ! Mais cette année, ce sera nous ! Pas vrai les gars ?

Les Warblers répondirent tous à l'appel de leur chef.

-Vous êtes motivés, à ce que je vois ! sourit Blaine.

L'entraînement des Warblers passa beaucoup trop rapidement pour Blaine. Sebastian devait rejoindre une classe pour un cours de musique.

-Si tu veux, tu peux prendre un taxi et aller voir McKinley.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout tu fais ce que tu veux, rigola Sebastian. Et puis, avoue-le tu en meurs d'envie !

-Bon d'accord, j'y vais, sourit Blaine.

Blaine et Sebastian se rendirent alors compte qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé leur numéro de portable. Blaine nota son numéro sur un papier avant de s'éclipser. Il appela la compagnie de taxis qui lui envoya une voiture environ un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Bonjour, lycée McKinley, s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il au chauffeur en montant dans le taxi.

Pendant le trajet, Blaine se sentait très heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu à la Dalton Academy ou à McKinley. Il se rendait compte que rien n'avait changé. Les chorales se battaient encore pour arriver aux Nationales, des élèves voulaient devenir des artistes, réaliser leurs rêves et peut-être arriver à New York un jour. Comme lui, Kurt et Rachel au final. Ils avaient réalisé leurs rêves… Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant le lycée. Blaine, souriant, paya le chauffeur avant de descendre. Il n'imaginait pas revenir ici tout seul un jour. Et s'il ne connaissait plus personne ici ? Il chassa ses pensées négatives. Il restait forcément les professeurs qu'il avait connu. Il pensait notamment à Will, qu'il espérait vraiment revoir. Il entra dans le bâtiment en observant le va-et-vient des élèves. Il ne reconnaissait plus personne dans les couloirs. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. Un groupe de Pom Pom Girls rigolaient dans un coin, deux footballeurs sortaient du lycée, peut-être en direction du stade.

Ses pas le menèrent à l'auditorium. De la musique retentissait jusque dans le couloir. Blaine sourit un reconnaissant la chanson de Rachel. _Don't Rain On My Parade_. Il entra et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour écouter. L'adolescente qui chantait était blonde et on sentait qu'elle était pleine d'assurance.

_**I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it**_

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye

Blaine ferma les yeux et pendant un instant, il crut voir Rachel à la place de la chanteuse. Nostalgique, il écouta la chanson jusqu'à la fin.

_**I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.**_

Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,

I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ...

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!

Lorsque la dernière note de musique se termina, il applaudit et la chanteuse sursauta.

-Bonjour ! la salua Blaine en se levant. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me présente. Je suis Blaine Anderson.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Vous êtes un professeur ?

-Non, un ancien élève. Je ne suis pas venu depuis très longtemps. Tu fais partie du Glee Club ?

Le visage de l'adolescente s'éclaira.

-Oui, je suis Lucy, enchantée.

-Moi aussi, j'en faisais partie à ton âge, déclara Blaine en s'approchant de la scène.

-Et vous revenez des années plus tard ? rigola Lucy en descendant de la scène.

-Crois-moi, il est difficile de rester dans le passé une fois qu'on a eu son diplôme.

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais la musique.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, je n'ai jamais abandonné moi non plus. Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non, j'ai une heure de libre.

-Blaine ? déclara soudain quelqu'un.

Blaine se retourna et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Monsieur Schuester !

-Si j'avais cru te revoir ici après tout ce temps ! s'exclama Will en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Vous travaillez encore ici alors ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je n'ai pas tant vieilli que ça ! rigola-t-il. Lucy, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Blaine.

-Il faisait vraiment parti du Glee Club ?

-Oui, Blaine est un super chanteur. Blaine, je te présente une future Rachel, je peux te l'assurer.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit-il.

-C'est qui Rachel ? demanda Lucy.

-Une étoile, répondirent Blaine et Will en même temps.

La sonnerie retentit soudain.

-Je dois aller en cours ! s'excusa Lucy. Vous partez tout de suite ou vous viendrez à la répétition de ce midi ?

Blaine ne put refuser l'offre.

-J'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que devient le Glee Club.

-Cool, alors, à tout à l'heure ! Les autres ne vont pas me croire quand je vais leur dire qu'un ancien élève vient nous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute excitée, avant de s'éclipser.

-Je n'ai pas cours, dit Will, on pourrait se balader.

Blaine arpenta alors les couloirs en compagnie de son ancien professeur d'espagnol.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? C'est bien, New York ?

-Super, je suis chorégraphe pour Broadway.

-Et Kurt ?

-Il réalise aussi ses rêves, sourit Blaine. Rachel aussi.

-Je suis si fier de vous, sourit Will. Je savais que vous alliez réaliser vos rêves.

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais douté de nous.

-Et j'ai bien fait, à ce que je vois. Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais besoin de quelques jours de vacances.

-Kurt aussi est là ?

-Non, il est encore à New York, répondit Blaine.

Will dut sentir l'embarras de Blaine car il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Quelques tensions ?

-Oui, mais ça va s'arranger, le rassura Blaine. Devinez qui me loge !

-Euh… je ne vois pas…

-Sebastian Smythe !

-Oh, l'entraîneur des Warblers ! Tu es ami avec lui ? D'après mes souvenirs, il a fait pas mal souffrir le Glee Club, et toi et Kurt tout particulièrement.

-On a décidé d'oublier les vieilles querelles.

-Je le croise parfois, il semble avoir changé, assura Will. Il parait même qu'il a une fille.

-En effet. On s'est retrouvé assis juste à côté dans l'avion. Emma aussi est ici ?

-Oui, toujours au même endroit, sourit Will. On a deux enfants maintenant !

-Vous avez fait des progrès alors, rigola Blaine en se souvenant des problèmes que rencontrait Emma dans ses relations amoureuses.

-Viens, on va aller la voir.

Will le mena jusqu'au bureau de sa femme. Celle-ci avait toujours un sourire aussi éclatant.

-Blaine ! bondit-elle en le reconnaissant à travers la vitre.

-Mademoiselle Pillsbury !

-Madame Schuester, je te prie ! rigola-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh oui, pardon ! Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire.

Blaine se rappelait très bien que tout le Glee Club avait été convié à leur mariage quelques temps après la remise des diplômes.

-Appelle-moi Emma, ce sera plus simple, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu es avec Kurt ?

-Non, il est à New York, je suis simplement ici pour quelques jours.

-Mais c'est super !

Emma lui montra une photo avec deux enfants, un garçon brun et une petite fille rousse.

-Tu verrais Matt et Rosa, ils sont magnifiques !

-Je n'en doute pas, félicitations !

-Merci ! sourit-elle. Dis-moi, tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Oui, il veut assister à la répétition du Glee Club, répondit son mari.

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Je suis désoléé, j'ai un rendez-vous, on se voit tout à l'heure ! Au fait, Will, tu lui as parlé de…

-Non, et j'allais le faire, laisse-moi l'honneur, sourit Will.

-Oh, rigola-t-elle. À toute !

Emma disparut au bout du couloir.

-Toujours la même joie de vivre, rigola Blaine.

-Toujours la même hystérie tu veux dire, sourit Will en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je l'aime tellement.

-Je trouve ça tellement mignon, sourit Blaine, attendri. De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

-Devine qui est encore au lycée ? Celui que tu aurais le moins imaginé encore dans cet endroit ?

-Eh bien… Je ne vois pas trop…

-Puck est professeur de sport, lâcha Will.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Eh ouais, rigola Will.

-Lui qui détestait les cours…

-Il faut croire qu'il ne déteste pas tant que ça cet endroit ! Il faudrait que tu essaies de le voir, même si je ne me souviens pas que vous étiez des grands amis, mais ça reste le Glee Club !

-Bien sûr que j'irai le voir !

OoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, Blaine se retrouva seul, Will était parti en cours. Il pensa alors à Puck et se dirigea vers le stade pour le trouver. Il croisa alors en chemin... Sue Sylvester.

-Blaine ! Le copain de la vicomtesse, ici ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Eh oui !

Sue le prit dans ses bras ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

-Vous êtes toujours coach ?

-Bien sûr que oui, j'ai toujours autant la pêche, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, sourit Blaine.

-Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, Blainy, j'aimerai discuter mais je suis assez pressée. Passe le bonjour à porcelaine de ma part, tu veux ?

-Pas de soucis !

Sue allait s'éloigner mais elle le rappela.

-Au fait, je ne vous l'ai jamais vraiment dit, mais... Chapeau !

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

-Grâce à votre satané Glee Club, ce lycée prospère !

-C'est Will qu'il faut remercier Sue.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller remercier ce guignol ? Si tu répètes ce que je viens de dire, je viendrai te retrouver, Blaine, jusqu'à New York s'il le faut !

Sur ces paroles, elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigna. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était encore et toujours habillée en survêtement.

-Alors, c'était donc vrai ? dit quelqu'un en rigolant.

Blaine se retourna. Il reconnut immédiatement Puck qui s'approchait de lui.

-Puckerman !

-Salut, mon pote, ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Puck lui fit une grande accolade.

-J'ai croisé Emma, elle était complètement excitée par le "retour de Blaine", j'ai cru qu'elle délirait.

-Moi aussi, avoua Blaine, quand Will m'a dit que tu étais ici, je ne l'ai également pas cru !

-Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'étais devenu prof de géo !

Blaine rigola en se rappelant les difficultés de son ami dans cette matière.

-Tu entraines aussi l'équipe de foot ?

-Oui. Le coach Byste s'est mariée et a été muté.

-Tant mieux pour elle, sourit le bouclé.

Blaine observa mieux Puck. Il avait abandonné la crête et restait maintenant rasé.

-Comment tu as fini ici ?

-Finn est parti à l'armée, mon idée de nettoyeur de piscine est partie avec, et puis, au final, le foot m'a rattrapé et j'ai intégré une école pour me retrouver ici, toujours au même endroit ! Mais ça me plait, finalement, et je peux toujours jeter un coup d'œil au Glee Club.

-Et côté sentimental ?

-Je suis fiancé. Eh ouais. Elle s'appelle Léa, elle est enceinte de 6 mois, sourit Puck.

-Félicitations ! C'est pour quand le mariage ?

-Dans trois mois. Tu as intérêt à venir, Blaine ! Et à ramener Kurt et Rachel ! Viens, on marche un peu.

Ils se baladèrent sur le stade en se rappelant leurs vieux souvenirs.

-Et toi, tu es toujours aussi gay ?

-Ouais.

-Et ce bon vieux Hummel ?

-On est mariés, répondit Blaine. On vit à New York.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là sans lui ?

-J'avais besoin de quelques vacances, New York, c'est oppressant parfois.

-Il y a un problème avec Kurt, c'est ça ?

Blaine le dévisagea.

-Tu es devenu bien observateur dis-moi. En effet, c'est assez tendu, mais ça va s'arranger, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

-Et de venir voir tes vieux potes ?

-C'est ça, rigola Blaine.

-Tu as croisé Sue ?

-Oui, toujours aussi aimable...

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

-J'ai entendu parler que Sebastian est encore dans les parages lui aussi. Il entraine les Warblers, tu es au courant ?

-En fait, je dors chez lui, répondit le bouclé.

-Tu... ?

-Rectification, je ne _couche_ pas avec Sebastian, je t'assure il a beaucoup changé, on s'est juste rencontré par hasard et il m'héberge.

-Méfie-toi quand même.

-Il a vraiment changé. Il ne me sautera pas dessus, je peux te l'assurer.

-Mmm. J'aimerai bien voir ça.

-Garde ça pour toi, mais il est devenu père, Puck.

-C'est vrai ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Ouais, enfin même, ce type ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Blaine le rassura.

OoOoOoOoO

A l'heure du repas, Blaine se retrouva en compagnie de Will, Emma et Puck. La femme rousse était toujours aussi contente qu'il soit là.

-Tu vas aller voir le Glee Club ? lui demanda Puck.

Il acquiesça en mangeant son gratin.

-Je suis passé à la Dalton Academy, ce matin. Les Warblers sont vraiment motivés.

-Nous aussi, on l'est, le rassura Puck. Enfin, je veux dire, le Glee Club l'est…

-Puck nous aide beaucoup, avoua Will.

-Avec vous trois, déclara Blaine, le Glee Club est entre de bonnes mains, c'est sûr.

-C'est gentil, ça, sourit Emma.

Pendant le reste du repas, Blaine leur parla de sa vie à New York et donna des nouvelles de Kurt et Rachel. Puck réitéra l'invitation du mariage, ce qui excita encore plus Emma. Les trois professeurs lui racontèrent quelques ragots sur le lycée. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite leur plateau et Blaine paya son entrée au réfectoire. A la sonnerie, Emma dut partir pour un rendez-vous, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas les accompagner à la chorale. Will, Puck et Blaine rejoignirent le Glee Club. La salle n'avait pas changé et une quinzaine d'élèves les attendait. Blaine reconnut Lucy, l'adolescente qu'il avait surprise en train de chanter Don't Rain On My Parade dans l'auditorium.

-Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama Will. Alors, en forme les jeunes ?

Ils acquiescèrent et lancèrent des regards curieux vers Blaine.

-Voici Blaine Anderson, un ancien membre du Glee Club, présenta Will.

Puck lui présenta tous les chanteurs un à un. Blaine en retint seulement quelques-uns : Bart, un gars baraqué qui lui rappelait assez Puck, et Matt, un deuxième Finn tout craché. Même Juliette lui rappelait Santana. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, lorsqu'ils se réunissaient encore tous. Will s'approcha du tableau et prit son feutre.

-Alors, cette semaine, on va faire un thème un peu spécial !

Le professeur ouvrit le feutre et écrivit sur le tableau : The Past.

-Le passé ? demanda Eléanor, une cheerleader vu son costume.

-On doit trouver une chanson qui nous rappelle notre passé ? demanda Matt.

-Exactement, sourit Puck.

-Alors, quelqu'un a déjà une idée ?

-Je suppose que vous devriez commencer avec le coach et votre ancien élève, dit Lucy.

-Comment ça ? demanda Blaine.

-Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous vous connaissez tous, alors, vous pourriez trouver une chanson qui vous a marqué durant vos années dans ce lycée, sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, avoua Will. Blaine ? Puck ? Une idée ?

Blaine réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire :

-Une fois, le Glee Club a failli être séparé quand Mercedes, Santana, Brittany et Sugar ont voulu faire une chorale à part. Tu t'en souviens Puck ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! lança Puck. Et nous avions tous chanté pour nous réunir à nouveau.

-Je m'en souviens aussi, sourit Will. Vous paraissiez si… Unis, à ce moment-là. Je pense que cette chanson est une bonne idée.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Matt.

-_We are young_, répondit Blaine.

-Alors on vous écoute ! J'adore cette chanson ! s'exclama Lucy.

Puck fit signe à l'orchestre et la musique démarra. Blaine n'aurait jamais rêvé mieux que de rechanter avec ses amis_**. (**_Note : les paroles en gras sont chantées par Blaine, celles en italique par Puck et celle en gras-italique par Will, les paroles soulignés sont chantées par tout le monde (le Glee Club + Blaine, Puck et Will)

**Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and**

_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
_  
_**So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

_**Now I know that I'm not all that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
**_  
_But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home  
_  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Whoa

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

**The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

_The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home  
_  
**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

_**We are young, yeah**_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

_**So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight**_

Quand la musique s'arrêta, tout le monde applaudit, Puck, Will et Blaine également.

-C'était super ! s'exclama Juliette.

-Vous êtes tous super doués, déclara Matt, admiratif.

-Vous aussi vous étiez très bien, les congratula leur professeur de chant.

Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux de voir tous les élèves du Glee Club les applaudir. Ce moment avait été si… extraordinaire !

OoOoOoOoO

Le téléphone de Blaine sonna. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'éloigna. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter et n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure. Blaine était persuadé que c'était Sebastian qui tentait de le joindre, alors il ne regarda même pas le numéro.

-Sebastian ?

Un silence au bout du fil.

-C'est mon nouveau nom ? demanda une voix et Blaine crut s'étouffer.

-Kurt ?!

-Ca y est, l'information est arrivée au cerveau… Pourquoi diable m'as-tu appelé comme ça ?

-Parce que…

-Attends, tu es avec Sebastian ?

-On s'est rencontré dans l'avion, et…

-Et tu t'es dit que coucher avec lui était la meilleure solution possible, c'est ça ?

Blaine n'en revenait pas.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Il y a trois jours tu m'apprends que tu es allé passer du bon temps avec ton cher Brad et aujourd'hui tu me balançes ça ?

-Je ne passais pas du bon temps avec lui, je me sentais simplement seul, j'étais en position de faiblesse et je me suis fait avoir ! Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis !

-Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te croire ?

-Brad a été viré !

Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

-C'était un salaud, il a piqué de l'argent dans les caisses ! Blaine, ça fait un mois que tu travailles tous les jours, tout le temps. Et au lieu d'essayer d'arranger la situation, tu retournes auprès de ton cher Sebastian !

Blaine bouillonnait.

-Kurt, tu es vraiment idiot parfois ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Sebastian, je n'ai pas embrassé Sebastian, il a un enfant et m'a complètement oublié, il n'y aucun risque ! Tu sais quoi ? Je te rappelle plus tard, là je suis à McKinley. Salut.

Blaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha, hors de lui. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Blaine décrocha le téléphone.

-Quoi encore ?

-Euh, Blaine ?

-Oh, Sebastian, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, j'ai simplement eu Kurt au téléphone.

-Et… Ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?

-Eh bien, disons que… Je le rappellerai.

-Je vois… Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Super, oui, j'ai revu pas mal d'amis !

-Tant mieux. J'ai fini ma journée, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de venir chercher Katy à l'école en ma compagnie ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Il est quelle heure ?

-16h00.

-La journée passe si vite.

-On se rejoint à l'école dans une demi-heure. Tu te rappelles où est l'école au moins ?

-Je connais cette région comme ma poche, Sebastian.

-Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit.

Blaine raccrocha et retourna auprès de Will, Emma et Puck.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Will.

-Oui, répondit-il. Je dois m'en aller.

-Tu pars déjà ? soupira Emma.

-Les journées ne sont pas infinies, sourit Blaine. Merci pour cette belle journée, j'ai été vraiment content de vous revoir.

-Oublie pas le mariage, lui rappela Puck.

-Pas de soucis, on s'appellera ?

Le grand gaillard acquiesça.

-Alors, à dans trois mois, les salua Blaine.

Après bien des étreintes, Blaine sortit du lycée, le cœur lourd. Il rappela un taxi et colla sa tête contre la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées. Kurt avait osé penser qu'il pouvait le tromper comme ça… Il se promit de le rappeler une fois calmé pour savoir ce qu'ils comptait faire maintenant. Blaine arriva le premier devant l'école et dut attendre plusieurs minutes la sortie des écoles. Sebastian n'était pas encore arrivé. Les enfants sortaient en troupeau pour rejoindre leurs parents sous les coups d'oeils attentifs des instituteurs. Blaine repéra rapidement Elodie, la mère de Louis, accompagnée de son fils et de Katy.

-Blaine ! s'exclama Katy en le reconnaissait et en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Coucou !

-Bonjour, Blaine, le salua Elodie.

-Content de vous revoir. Bonjour Louis.

Le petit garçon lui fit un sourire.

-Il est où papa ? demanda Katy.

-Juste derrière toi, répondit Sebastian dans leur dos. Désolé du retard.

Sebastian salua Elodie.

-Alors, vous êtes institutrice ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai commencé aujourd'hui.

-Et pour Louis ça c'est bien passé cette première journée à l'école ?

-Oui, je suis ans la classe avec Kate, sourit le petit garçon.

-Tant mieux.

Les trois adultes discutèrent quelques minutes.

-Bon aller, on va y aller, Louis, le gouter t'attend à la maison. A bientôt Sebastian. Et vous, Blaine, est-ce que je vous reverrai ?

-Je suppose que je vais rentrer, alors, je ne sais pas, avoua Blaine.

-Bon, alors je vous dis au revoir, sourit la jeune femme.

-Allez, tout le monde en voiture, proposa Sebastian quand Elodie et son fils furent partis.

OoOoOoOoO

-Il faut que je rappelle Kurt, soupira Blaine.

-Je t'en prie, je vais coucher Katy, on en parle après si tu veux.

Blaine se retrouva seul et décrocha son téléphone. Kurt répondit au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

-Blaine ?

Blaine inspira profondément. Cette dispute ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement, il fallait que ça se termine.

-Écoute Kurt, je vais être clair, je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute.

-Moi non plus. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait avec Brad, tu sais très bien que ça ne compte pas, et je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça sur Sebastian, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

-Et moi, je peux te faire confiance ? demanda Blaine. J'y ai réfléchi, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour mon travail, je ne veux pas que ce genre d'accident se reproduise, mais la prochaine fois qu'il y a un problème, je veux que tu m'en parles Kurt, pas que tu ailles te faire consoler par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, je sais que la communication est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans un couple, alors, je ferai plus attention…

-Tant mieux, sourit Blaine, soulagé qu'ils aient réussi à s'entendre.

-Comment ça se passe à Lima ?

-Très bien, j'ai fait pas mal de rencontres, cette journée m'a fait du bien.

-Et… Tu comptes ?

-Revenir ? Oui, si tu en as envie.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, tu me manques tellement…

-Je vais essayer de trouver un avion, alors, sourit Blaine.

-Je suis content de l'entendre, et je pense que je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser assez pour ce que j'ai fait, dit Kurt. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai ne jamais te pardonner alors que tu es l'homme de ma vie, Kurt.

-Je t'aime, Blaine.

-Moi aussi… À demain mon chéri.

Kurt lui dit au revoir avant de raccrocher. Blaine rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Alors, tu t'en vas ?

Le bouclé sursauta.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit Sebastian en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Blaine. J'ai… entendu un morceau de la conversation, avoua-t-il. Je suis content que ça aille mieux avec Kurt.

-J'ai décidé de prendre sur moi et d'accepter de lui pardonner…

-Mais au fond tu lui en veux n'est-ce pas ?

-Au fond, oui, mais ça passera, j'en suis certain, sourit-il. Merci, Sebastian.

-Merci ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, et tu avais raison, si on avait rompu, ça aurait été un gâchis.

-Exactement. Votre couple est si… emblématique depuis le lycée. Au fait, ça t'a fait du bien de revoir tes deux lycées ?

-Un bien fou, sourit le bouclé. Je me rends compte que ça m'avait beaucoup manqué, je veillerai à revenir plus souvent, et avec Kurt cette fois-ci. Tout le monde sera content de le revoir. Au fait, on sera de retour dans quelques mois pour le mariage de Puck, il faudrait qu'on essaie de se voir à ce moment-là.

-Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir de revoir ce cher Kurt, dit Sebastian d'un ton sarcastique. Non, je plaisante, ce serait super de se revoir, Katy serait contente aussi ! Et au fait, Kurt ne t'en a pas trop voulu que tu sois chez moi ? Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup apprécié, même quand j'ai décidé de changer.

Blaine se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

-A vrai dire, il a… disons que… il s'est fait des films…

-Je vois. Il a cru qu'on couchait ensemble, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que tu ne t'intéressais plus à moi et que tu avais changé.

-Tu sais, Blaine, si j'ai décidé de changer, c'est grâce à toi, avoua Sebastian.

-À moi ?

-Oui, tu sais que justement j'étais attiré par toi, et au final je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal à toi, Kurt et tes amis. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me dire que je devrai changer, quand les Warblers m'ont aussi fait comprendre que cette petite guerre entre nos lycées était idiote. La preuve, durant ta dernière au lycée, je ne vous ai pas embêté, n'est-ce pas ? Les nouveaux membres du Glee Club ne connaissaient même pas mon existence.

-C'est vrai, sourit Blaine en se rappelant sa dernière année au lycée quand Kurt était déjà parti à New York.

Il y avait eu plein de nouveaux membres au Glee Club et ils étaient arrivés deuxième aux nationales. Même s'ils n'avaient pas gagné, cette année avait été aussi magique que les précédentes, les nouveaux chanteurs avaient été parfaits.

-En tout cas, ta fille est une perle ! dit Blaine alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé.

Sebastian sourit.

-Je fais ce que je peux pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Le sourire de Blaine disparut soudain.

-Tu ne mérites tellement pas d'avoir perdu Raphaël, Sebastian…

Sebastian ne put résister, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Il me manque tellement, si tu savais…

Blaine attira Sebastian contre son épaule pour le laisser pleurer quelques minutes.

-Tu crois que Katy est heureuse ? demanda enfin celui-ci.

-Je ne crois pas… J'en suis absolument certain, avec un père comme toi, elle ne peut pas être malheureuse.

-Merci… souffla Sebastian.

Pour éviter que le jeune homme se mette à nouveau à pleurer, Blaine préféra changer de sujet.

-Au fait, les Warblers sont vraiment supers !

-Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Sebastian, mais le Glee Club n'est pas si mal que ça non plus.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sebastian se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-La présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison va me manquer, soupira –t-il.

-Il faut que tu me promettes une chose, Sebastian.

-Oui ?

-Ne reste pas seul.

-Je…

-Je ne parle pas forcément d'amour, seulement d'amitié…

Blaine pensait particulièrement à Elodie qui pourrait être un bon soutien, et aussi à Clara, celle qui gardait Katy de temps en temps.

-Je te le promets…

OoOoOoOoO

-Tu vas me manquer, Blaine, murmura Katy en s'accrochant à lui. Tu reviendras, tu me promets ?

-Dès que je peux je viens tous vous voir, promit Blaine. Et j'emmènerai Kurt, tu verras, il joue bien mieux au poupée que moi !

Le visage de Katy s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai ? Alors, j'ai hâte de jouer avec lui !

-Bientôt, chérie, bientôt, rigola Sebastian.

La petite fille blonde se détacha de lui après un dernier câlin. Ils se trouvaient à la gare de Lima. Blaine avait réussi à trouver un billet de train, l'avion, plus jamais.

-Tu diras au revoir à Clara de ma part, sourit Blaine.

Sebastian acquiesça.

-Et puis, on s'appellera, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le bouclé.

-Bien sûr que oui, je veux garder de tes nouvelles, tu me tiendras au courant des dates auxquelles tu seras à Lima.

-Pas de problèmes.

Sebastian prit Blaine dans ses bras.

-À bientôt Blaine.

-Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi. Et de Kurt aussi, et ne te dispute plus avec lui.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je pense que ça nous aura servi de leçon et qu'on s'aimerai encore plus après ça, sourit Blaine.

-Vous avez intérêt. Bon, allez, vas-y, tu vas louper ton train, ce serait bête, tu serais obligé de prendre l'avion.

-Ah non, jamais ! rigola Blaine.

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian et Katy lancèrent de grands signes de main à Blaine à travers la vitre du train. Blaine se sentait triste, mais en même temps beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée. Il s'était réconcilié avec Kurt, avait revu ses anciens lycées, les deux chorales où toute sa vie s'était jouée, et avait repris contact avec Puck, Will et sa femme, et bien sûr Sebastian, même si ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il s'imaginait passer ses petites vacances improvisées. Sans compter le mariage prochain où ils retrouveraient certainement d'autres anciens membres du Glee Club, Puck allait certainement réunir le plus de monde possible. Il se sentait… heureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque le train disparut au loin, Sebastian prit sa fille dans les bras :

-Je t'aime, Kat', dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Moi aussi, papa, sourit la petite fille.

-Allez, il faut aller à l'école maintenant.

Katy prit la main de son père en demandant :

-Il reviendra bientôt Blaine ?

-J'en suis absolument certain, sourit Sebastian.

Le petit couple s'éloigna dans les allées de la gare.

OoOoOoOoO

-Kurt ? appela Blaine en entrant dans l'appartement.

Il posa sa valise dans l'entrée, enleva ses gants, son écharpe et son manteau avant de les attacher au porte-manteau. Il fit le tour de l'appartement pour trouver son mari. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine… en tablier. Il se retourna d'un bond en entendant Blaine arriver.

-Blaine ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu es plein de farine, rigola Blaine.

-Oh, rougit-il. Oui… J'ai… voulu cuisiner, et te faire un gâteau au chocolat, mais je crois que je me suis loupé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte, sourit le bouclé.

En voyant Kurt devant lui, il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir.

-Tu ne me refais plus jamais une chose pareil, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

-Jamais, déclara Kurt d'un ton catégorique.

Blaine s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, toi aussi, dit Blaine quand ils se séparèrent.

-Je t'aime, Blaine.

-Moi aussi.

OoOoOoOoO

-Au fait, chéri, on est invité à un mariage, déclara Blaine alors qu'ils étaient en train de diner.

-Ah oui ?

-Puck se marie avec une certaine Léa.

-Puck ?

-Eh oui ! lança Blaine.

-J'ai hâte de les revoir, sourit Kurt. On ne peut pas louper ça.

Blaine lui donna des nouvelles du lycée, et de leurs anciens professeurs.

-Je suis content qu'ils aillent tous bien, ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus !

-Justement, ce mariage, c'est l'occasion, il y aura tout le monde !

-Et Sebastian, comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, mais… Il n'a pas une vie facile…

-Je suis vraiment désolé sur ce que j'ai dit sur lui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Blaine, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Kurt semblait soudain hésitant.

-Bien sûr, quoi donc ?

-Pendant ton absence, j'avais pensé à quelque chose…

-A quoi ?

-Je me suis dit que ce serait bien… d'être parents.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi, tu trouves ça idiot ?

-Pas du tout, sourit Blaine. J'y ai moi-même beaucoup pensé. Et tu sais quoi ? On devrait y réfléchir, je pense que ce serait une merveilleuse idée.

FIN

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin Alors, ça vous a plu ? L'idée était bien ? Je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs par rapport à Glee ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ces erreurs. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien choisi les chansons, mais ce sont celles qui me paraissaient le plus appropriées. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé le « nouveau » Sebastian avec sa fille Katy. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais, c'est ma première fiction Glee, alors j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez )**_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu et à bientôt peut-être dans l'univers de Glee :D**_


End file.
